1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a projection display apparatus, each of which includes a light source and a reflective light valve configured to modulate light emitted from the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a projection display apparatus that has a light source, a light valve configured to modulate light emitted from the light source, and a projection unit configured to project the light outputted from the light valve onto a projection plane.
There is also known a projection display apparatus using a reflective light valve such as a digital micromirror device (DMD). Such a projection display apparatus is provided with a uniformizing unit configured to make light emitted from a light source uniform and a color separation unit configured to separate the light made uniform by the uniformizing unit. A rod integrator, a fly-eye lens or the like is used as the uniformizing unit, for example. A color wheel, a color separating-combining prism or the like is used as the color separation unit, for example.
For the projection display apparatus using a reflective light valve such as a DMD, there is also proposed a technique (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-43705) to enhance the purities of color component light beams (e.g., a red component light, a green component light, and a blue component light) forming an image by removing unwanted light.
In the above-described projection display apparatus, unwanted light is removed to enhance the purities of color component light beams (e.g., a red component light, a green component light, and a blue component light) forming an image. Accordingly, the total amount of light to be guided to the reflective light valve is decreased.